


Guardian

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf, non graphic murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White trusts Red to look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: protect

It’s always at the back of her mind, keeping one eye out for lurkers in the shadows, for dubious greetings and just for plain old creepy men who look at Snow funny. 

Red loves Snow, she really does, but sometimes Snow White is too friendly for her own good. And she especially wasn’t very good at keeping a cover. Red relied on deadly looks and warning glares to keep the majority of lowlifes and opportunists that surround the shady places that they visited. 

And when simple warnings weren’t adequate, Red would act. And when she acted, the wolf did too. One time, a dagger got too damned close to robbing Snow of her flawless skin. The man who wielded that dagger did not live to apologise, for Red had to wash her muzzle in the stream from his lifeblood spurting into her throat. 

He had been her first, and it had resulted in Snow comforting her. She had thought she would have to be the strong one, comforting Snow after witnessing such gore and horror. But no, Snow White will always be there to cuddle and nuzzle the blood stained fur, stained in her name, for her safety. 

And now, Red realises, she does not need that comfort any longer. Now she relishes the kill, the taste and the knowledge that she is all Snow needs to survive in this world.


End file.
